


Punishment

by dia_dove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Edging, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, VictUuri, Victuri, Viktor Nikiforov - Freeform, Viktor is a little shit, Vikturi, katsuki yuuri - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/pseuds/dia_dove
Summary: Anon asked:Viktor edging YuuriYuuri skips out on practice to spend the day with friends.Viktor is not happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again guys, finished another drabble request! Thank you for all your support thus far!
> 
> Again, I don't have a beta so sorry for any mistakes!

Yuuri knew Viktor was upset with him the moment he returned home.

Well, he had every right to be. Yuuri had canceled a day of practice in order to go out with a few old friends. They had all taken skating lessons together when they were younger. Yuuri had run into one of the girls while out shopping with Yuri and Viktor a few days ago. She had mentioned a reunion and Yuuri immediately agreed without thinking.

 Afterwards, Viktor had mentioned that was the same day as one of his practices and that he should stay on schedule. Yuuri argued against him, he wanted to go out, wanted to reminisce with people. Viktor was disappointed but agreed to let him go.

Plus, he honestly yearned for a break. Viktor kept him busy all day, and often, all night. Not that he was too upset about the later.  

The day out with his friends had been amazing. Instead of skating they went for food then got drinks at a bar. Yuuri didn’t partake but he had fun none the less. Some of them even sung karaoke!

Of course, someone just had to ask about Yuuri’s current situation, what with him being coached by Viktor. They asked about what he was like, and as usual Yuuri said all good things.

At the end of the day they all exchanged numbers and promised to meet up again soon.

Now that Yuuri was home he would apologize to his Viktor for canceling practice.

“I’m back.” He kicked off his shoes and hung up his coat.

“Welcome home Yuuri.” Viktor called from the kitchen.

Yuuri followed his voice to find him washing the last of a few dishes. “Oh, I can get those for you.” Yuuri offered but Viktor shook his head and Yuuri noted the saddened look in his eyes.

“I’m almost done.”

“Where is everyone?”

“I’m not sure, your family went out a bit ago, and I think little Yuri is practicing.” He turned off the water and wiped his hands on a towel. “Did you have fun?”

“Y..yeah, it was nice but…Viktor I’m sorry for canceling practice, and for yelling and-“

Victor put a finger to his lips. “No need for all that, I know I can’t monopolize all your time huh?” he laughed. “Though eating alone made me a bit sad.”

“I’m sorry…”he wrapped his arms around the taller man. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“Will you now?”

Yuuri expected Viktor to return the hug, but instead he pulled away. “Will you let me ravish you then?”

Yuuri blushed.

“I want to do something fun to you.” He winked.

Yuuri swallowed in anticipation.

 

**xx**

The next thing he knew he was naked in Viktor’s room. Viktor was on top of him sucking at his neck while his hands roamed across his chest. It was awkward though, Viktor had taken off his shirt, but his jeans remained. The friction against his skin and hardening cock felt strange.

Yuuri groaned, attempting to turn his head, he wanted to kiss him.

Viktor ignored the gesture, trailing his tongue down his neck, across his collar bone, and down to meet hard nipples. He flicked his tongue across the nub, drawing a sharp breath from the younger man.

“Viktor…” he grabbed at a tuff of white hair, arching his back as his lover nibbled at sensitive flesh.  He rocked his hips, rubbing himself against Viktor’s clothed crotch. He could feel the other man’s erection straining against his pants and that only made him thrust more eagerly.

Viktor remained silent, ignoring the man’s pleads. Instead he squeezed a nipple between his finger pulling them taunt and releasing, only to do it again. He sucked on the other, harshly, making Yuuri arch his back. Yuuri could feel the build of an orgasm burning in him and Viktor hadn’t even touched his cock yet.

“Viktor, please…” he hummed as his fingers went to undo the Russian man’s pants.

“Not yet my little piglet.” He swatted Yuuri’s hands away before reaching between them and taking Yuuri’s cock in hand. He began stroking slowly from top to bottom before thumbing at the boy’s leaking slit. He pinched the head gently causing Yuuri to jump. “Are you feeling good?”

Yuuri nodded as Viktor continued to stroke and tease him.

“Tell me Yuuri, did you have fun with those people?”

Yuuri wasn’t sure why he was asking that again, and at a time like this.

“You were out all day. Are your friends handsome?” he asked, flicking Yuuri’s cock before dragging a finger down its’ side.

“W..what?”

“You left me here all alone Yuuri.” He smiled. “I was very sad without you, and you were having so much fun.” In one quick motion, he moved down and took Yuuri’s cock in his mouth.

Yuuri tossed his head back in pleasure at the sudden warmth encircling his erection. Viktor swallowed him whole, hallowing his cheeks as he took Yuuri as far into his throat as he could.

Yuuri had to force himself not to thrust up into the moist cavern. He grabbed at Viktor again, lightly pulling his hair. Viktor released him from his mouth with a loud wet pop. “Don’t hold back Yuuri, please go crazy.” He took him in his mouth again, bobbing his head up and down while still stroking the younger man.

Yuuri felt himself nearing his climax, he couldn’t help but buckle his hips up, fucking Viktor’s mouth.

He moaned loudly, squeezing his eyes shut as his thrust his hips erratically. His toes curled and he clutched at the sheets beneath him, preparing himself as his cock began to twitch in Viktor’s mouth. “Viktor! I’m gonna-“

And then Viktor’s mouth was gone, his hand had stopped stroking and was now being used to still Yuuri’s hips against the bed. Yuuri’s eyes shot open at the loss of stimulation.

Yuuri fought to move, wanted to rock his hips. His body was begging for a touch, just one more touch to come, but Viktor held him down, smiling.

“W..what.” Yuuri breathed heavily the sudden high he was on turned to utter disappointment. His legs were shaking and his cock was hard and heavy, begging for release.

“Tsk tsk.” Viktor continued to hold him down. “This is your punishment for skipping out on practice.”

Yuuri looked up at him devastated.

“Did you think I wouldn’t punish you.” He let his hand hover over Yuuri’s length. “You’ve been a very bad boy Yuuri.”

“Please.” He cried, he needed the release.

“You want to come?”

“Yes.” There were literal tears in his eyes. Viktor had said he wanted to do something nice to him. This, whatever this was, was not what he expected at all.

“Let me hear you ask nicely,” he reached over to his night stand and pulled out a small tube of lube.

“Please, Viktor…please let me come, I’m sorry.”

Viktor hovered over him before planting a kiss on his lips. It was only for a moment though, and Yuuri longed for more. “Can you turn around for me, hands and knees.” He winked.

He didn’t have to ask again. Yuuri would do anything to release the knot in his gut.  He moved to his hands and knees.

“Good, good.” Yuuri could hear the cap come off the bottle of lube.

A wet finger circled his entrance before forcing its way past his entrance. Yuuri could come right there, but it just wasn’t enough.

Viktor dug his finger in and out slowly. “This is your favorite part right?”

It stung for a short while but dulled quickly and Yuuri relaxed. Viktor added another finger pushing them in and twisting. Yuuri began biting his bottom lip, he could feel the buildup of pleasure again and had to stop himself from moaning.

“You want them in deeper Yuuri?” Viktor curled his fingers brushing against Yuuri’s sweet spot. The younger man let out a gasp and reached down to stroke himself. Viktor used his free hand to grab it. “I want you to come without touching yourself.” He whispered and Yuuri wanted so badly to kiss him. He obeyed, dropping his hand as Viktor added another finger and began stroking his prostate.

Yuuri’s cock was leaking now, a steady stream of pre-cum that pooled on the mattress below. He pushed back on the fingers, wanting them deeper inside of him. He needed the feeling of release or he would explode.

“That’s it Yuuri…” Viktor rubbed his back.

Yuuri could feel it now, his cock was twitching and his legs were shaking. He couldn’t help but push faster back onto Viktor’s long fingers. He Let out a long moan and dropped his head waiting for that wave of pleasure.

It didn’t come.

Viktor pulled his fingers from Yuuri and laughed. Yuuri quickly went to stroke himself, but Viktor grabbed under his armpits and pulled him back against him. He was in a sitting position now, his legs spread open and his shaking hips met nothing but air. The lack of touch and friction was driving him crazy.

“NO!” tears burned at the corner of his eyes as he struggled against Viktor who was now kissing at his neck. “I..I apologized. I’m sorry.”

“Hey now, I never said you were forgiven now did I.”

Yuuri let himself collapse into Viktor’s arms, utterly defeated.

“Honestly, if you weren’t so…vocal with your arousal I wouldn’t be able to edge you like this.” Yuuri could hear the laughter in his voice.  

Viktor gave him a long kiss before releasing him. “No more for tonight.” He smiled against his lips. “You’ll have to finish without me.”

Yuuri sighed, furrowing his brows. “What about you?” he breathed, turning to face him.

“It’s nothing a quick shower won’t cure.” He winked

Yuuri blushed but was unsatisfied by that response. “M..maybe we should both go shower now…together.”

“Hmm, are you trying to seduce me Yuuri.” He dragged a finger down Yuuri’s chest, stopping at his navel. “I told you, you were being punished.”

Yuuri sucked in air, his legs shaking at the touch. His body had never felt so needy. “Please Viktor, I’ll be good I promise, I…I’ll do anything you want me to.”

Viktor smiled leaning in and planting a kiss on his cheek. “You shouldn’t make promises like that in front of me.” He moved off the bed, guiding Yuuri by the hand. “But, I can’t pass up on an opportunity like that.” He winked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it B)  
> Leave requests in the comments or on my tumblr: http://iceprincess-yuri.tumblr.com/


End file.
